


毛发故事会

by Briersville



Series: 五个沙雕决定去公路旅行 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Road Trips, 全场最惨基尔伯特, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 为了在高速公路上打发时光，他们发起了毛发故事会。但在此之前……
Series: 五个沙雕决定去公路旅行 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797505
Kudos: 9





	毛发故事会

一辆SUV逐渐驶离芝加哥，车上的乘客面如土色。  
阿尔弗雷德、亚瑟、弗朗西斯和王耀沉浸在伊万不久前追车成功的惊吓中久久不能自拔。  
伊万本人手搭在膝盖上，安全带系得规规矩矩，显得十分乖巧。他坐在后排最右边，因为其他人担心让他坐在驾驶位后面，俄罗斯人可能会忍不住伸手掐死开车的阿尔弗雷德。  
虽说如果他们是真的担心，就不该告诉伊万，阿尔弗雷德就是“假意抛弃布拉金斯基计划”的发起人。  
“太好了，我还真的以为你们要把我一个人留在这里呢。”伊万笑着说。坐在他旁边的王耀总觉得俄罗斯人看起来和平时不太一样，但又想不出到底是哪里不一样——或许追车会改变人的气质吧。  
“不要那么小心眼布拉金斯基！”先前的一番折腾下来太阳已经冒出了头，阿尔弗雷德背靠太阳初升的红光把车开上了高速，“我们也是为了让你多锻炼一下，不要假期吃那么胖，开学后被戏剧系开除！”  
“你是在说你自己吗？”伊万说。  
阿尔弗雷德无视了他：“何况也是为了给无聊的驾驶过程增添点乐趣嘛！”  
“乐趣指的是在大街上开车遛旅伴？”亚瑟翻了个白眼。  
阿尔弗雷德大叫：“嘿当时明明你也同意——”  
“你们早上没吃饭怎么还这么精力充沛？”王耀叹了口气拉开背包，“别吵了，给你们能量棒。”  
“我要花生酱的！”阿尔弗雷德立刻说。  
“等等，”弗朗西斯面色凝重，“你们有没有觉得今天的太阳……格外红？还在闪？”  
车后方适时传来了警笛声。

法国人默默看了眼后视镜：“路上只有咱们一辆车。”  
“哦烦死了——”阿尔弗雷德呻吟着开始减速向右靠。  
“等等我们这是被条子要求路边停车了？！”王耀突然脸色大变，手里的能量棒都掉了，“F*ck！不不不不不不！”  
“冷静点，”亚瑟安慰他，“美国人可能会因为各种原因被要求路边停车！这可能根本不是什么大事……”  
“你是白人这当然不是什么大事！但我他妈是个亚裔！”王耀瞪大了眼，“如果这又是个种族歧视的条子——”  
SUV在路边停稳，阿尔弗雷德也转过头：“嘿我理解你的顾虑，但好歹今天是我开车，我不仅是白人还是美国籍好吧？他们不会太难为——”  
“不，不，你不理解！”王耀捂着辫子注视着两个交警朝他们的SUV走来，“该死的这俩都是白男！我还留长头发，如果他们是那种传统的歧视所有不够直男的男人的条子怎么办！我完了！我要死了！”  
交警敲了敲阿尔弗雷德那边的车窗玻璃，示意他把车窗摇下来。  
“我要死了！我要死了！”王耀继续念叨并开始神经质地抖腿。  
“早上好先生，”交警说，“你能不能下车看看后备箱？你们车后面拖着奇怪的东西。”

阿尔弗雷德很困惑，但他还是下了车，走到后备箱的位置。  
阿尔弗雷德深呼吸一次，深呼吸两次，深呼吸三次。  
后备箱下拖着半条红围巾。  
“布拉金斯基！！！！！”

“我就说伊万看起来和平时不一样，”王耀抚着胸口顺气，“原来是放行李的时候围巾夹进后备箱了……年轻人（son），你是还嫌这趟路不够刺激吗？”  
他们准备换一下司机，因为阿尔弗雷德气得不轻，而没人希望他开车时路怒发作，不过这也就意味着所有人的位置都要调整一番。刚打开车门的弗朗西斯错愕回头：“他真是你儿子？！我是学医的你不要骗我！”  
显然，法国人对王耀昨晚那句“竟敢和我儿子一个屋洗澡”的废案台词耿耿于怀。  
“别担心，”王耀把他扒开钻进了副驾，“就算他真是我儿子也成年了，和他一起洗澡不犯法。”  
“看来你已经从刚才的惊吓里恢复过来了，这种心理素质不愧是耀呢。”伊万在后排一边用（从后备箱解救出来的）围巾挡阿尔弗雷德激情骂人的唾沫星子一边和善地说。  
新任司机亚瑟重新发动了SUV：“所以说王耀，你既然这么怕，到底为什么还要留这么长的头发？”  
中国人一边系安全带一边幽幽叹气：“这里边有个故事。”  
而在高速公路上为了打发时光，人人都想听故事。

王耀，二十一世纪新好青年，虽说成年后就没做过寸头男子，但他的头发原本也没有如今这么长。  
王耀的发量十分神奇，从硕士一路到博士却丝毫没有肉眼可见的减损，或许是由于他的头发长得快。当然头发长得快也有坏处：在他来美读书的第一年，某天早上，他发觉自己的头发已经长到了不剪不可的地步。  
当时还很天真的王耀搜索了附近的几家理发店，被价格惊到退出。他考虑过到唐人街剪头，可是他表妹，时年美高在读、经验丰富的林晓梅善意告诉他，即便是唐人街的理发店也是要给小费的——而且是洗头剪头都要给。  
王耀看着账本手抖。  
林晓梅自告奋勇为兄长分忧。  
王耀以为这件事会很简单，却被林晓梅怒斥直男根本不懂剪头。这位姑娘忙活了很久很久，订购各种工具，查阅各类洗护产品评测，还在油管上看了几十个理发教程视频，就是迟迟不肯上手。  
留过长发的男性都知道，在由短发变长发的途中，往往会有那么一个很丑很尴尬的过渡阶段。  
最终王耀忍无可忍，勒令林晓梅必须立刻动手，绝不肯再等。  
他再也不想过每天上课都要戴帽子遮头发，还要面对教授和学生“好有个性啊我们尊重你爱好”目光的日子。  
林晓梅迫于无奈答应了，但她再三确认如果剪坏了王耀不会怪罪她。  
王耀说：“你给我剃成秃瓢我都不怪你，虽然也不会给你红包。”  
不过，当他洗了头坐进椅子还被围上一张野餐布的时候，王耀看着表妹眼中跃跃欲试的兴奋，感到事情可能没那么简单。  
这种怀疑在林晓梅把一堆瓶瓶罐罐摆到远处的桌上时达到了顶峰。  
“欸我忘记拿吹风机了，哥你坐在这里等着千万别动！”林晓梅转身离开时头顶的呆毛一跳一跳，活泼可爱。  
王耀当然不可能不动。  
他围着野餐布从椅子上挪下来，眯着眼睛去读那堆瓶瓶罐罐的说明。  
那是几瓶染发剂。  
赤橙红绿青蓝紫，齐活。  
王耀扯开野餐布拔腿就跑。

“后来我又戴了几个月帽子，”王耀回忆道，“结果等回国前马尾辫已经变成了我学生和教授用来认人的标志，后来就一直保持这样了。”  
“你当初为了省理发钱不剪头，于是这些年不得不在洗发上增加金钱和时间预算，”亚瑟提出现实问题，“这一切真的值得吗？”  
王耀脸色一变，但他反应迅速：“既然说起头发那我们是不是都该分享一下和毛发有关的故事？比方说你的眉毛？”

“我的眉毛没什么好说的啊？”亚瑟茫然，“家族遗传，但在我家这是绅士的象征，所以只会简单修剪……”  
“这还是修剪过的结果？！”阿尔弗雷德表示大开眼界。  
弗朗西斯拍上他的肩膀：“安静，阿尔弗雷德！没事，亚瑟，”他冲驾驶位说，“我都不知道原来这是绅士的象征！请务必继续保持！”  
阿尔弗雷德给了他一个眼神。  
——你说这个就是想继续看别人嘲讽他眉毛粗吧？  
——嘘，弗雷迪，看破不说破。难道你不想？

“其实我的头发也有故事！”阿尔弗雷德宣布，他指着脑袋上那根坚强耸立的呆毛，“看到这撮头发了吗？我从小就有的！我妈每次梳头用多少水都压不下去，所以我一直觉得这是撮特别神奇的头发！”  
“可能令堂需要了解一下发胶。”伊万说。  
“别打断我布拉金斯基！你也太没礼貌了！——总之我小时候一直觉得这撮头发特别神奇，而且我那时候特别爱看蜘蛛侠，还想过它是不是跟蜘蛛感应一样是个坏人雷达，有坏事发生就会动什么的！”  
“小孩子的想象力真美好，”王耀礼貌地说，“那你后来是怎么意识到不是这么回事的呢？”  
“可能阿尔弗雷德发现它其实是个垃圾食品雷达，周围有麦○劳就会疯狂转动？”亚瑟提出。  
“哦，这可有点过分，柯克兰先生，”伊万难过地摇头，“汉堡王难道不配有姓名吗？”  
“我提名Shake Shack！”王耀侧过头，饶有兴趣地看着阿尔弗雷德和伊万隔着中间的弗朗西斯成功打了起来。

“Mon Dieu，你们能不能至少等下了车再打？”弗朗西斯因左右的动作大片眼花缭乱，一时不知该护头还是护下半身，最终决定曲线救国，“嘿，我说——有人想听我胡子的故事吗？这故事包含一个公共卫生间！”  
阿尔弗雷德和伊万立刻停下了，以一种奇妙的目光注视着法国人。  
“公共卫生间？”王耀重复。  
“虽然那个故事我已经听人说过了，”亚瑟说，“但如果你能因此阻止车辆侧翻，那我也不会阻止你。”

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦从小就是个漂亮孩子。在幼儿园，他经常被其他孩子甚至是不认识他的教师当成小姑娘。也不能完全怪他们，毕竟弗朗西斯的父母是非常开明的人，喜欢给儿子穿漂亮衣服，而且他们的基因确实优秀，给了弗朗西斯美丽的金发——  
“停，青蛙，”亚瑟说，“略过关于你相貌的自吹自擂，多谢了，我不想开车的时候吐一方向盘。”  
“你就是嫉妒，我知道，”弗朗西斯嗤之以鼻，“像你这种功利的人当然不会明白，铺垫在故事中多么重要——”  
“铺垫是挺重要的，”王耀说，“但是我觉得我们已经知道大意了。能讲重点吗？公共卫生间什么时候出现？”  
学对比文学的也不支持他为故事增添细节，弗朗西斯感到有些委屈。但法国人调整好了情绪——主要是因为伊万和阿尔弗雷德看起来也不太耐烦，他可不希望这两个人继续打起来——接着讲述：“青春期之前我并不觉得这有什么问题，毕竟这给了我同时吸引男生和女生的资本。但是我十四岁那一年……”

那一年夏天，有一位德国小伙从柏林来巴黎观光。巴黎的夏天日落很晚，九点来钟天空还是亮堂的，但那位德国小伙是跟父亲和弟弟一同旅游，他弟弟年纪小，即使天还没黑也必须早早休息。德国小伙心有不甘，于是悄悄溜出酒店，准备自己闯荡巴黎。  
暑假里喜欢到处游逛散步的弗朗西斯就是在圣马歇尔喷泉遇上了这个德国小伙，那场景恰如没有人喝醉的《罗马假日》，十分浪漫。向来乐意向游人展示巴黎风貌的弗朗西斯带着德国小伙来了一场“巴黎假日”，虽然大部分景点已经关门，但是即使在外围散散步也相当愉快。他们经过了圣母院——弗朗西斯故意略过了莎士比亚书店——中世纪博物馆，甚至医学史博物馆，接着去一家小咖啡馆准备继续聊聊。  
“我觉得我得去趟卫生间。”德国小伙说。他法语不太熟练，跟弗朗西斯交流总是得用手比划。  
“好的，我也打算去。”弗朗西斯说。  
他们一起朝卫生间的方向走，一切都很正常。虽然德国小伙没给他留门，但弗朗西斯是个大度的人。  
他们进了卫生间，德国小伙回过头看着弗朗西斯。  
弗朗西斯看着德国小伙。  
德国小伙神色逐渐惊恐。  
“不不不，这里……不对，你应该……”  
弗朗西斯神色逐渐困惑，但他还是对德国小伙笑了笑，走到小便池前——他急着放水。  
德国小伙突然发出一声惨叫，吓得弗朗西斯差点用裤链夹到自己。他回过头，只见德国小伙浑身颤抖，步步后退，接着转身冲出卫生间，冲出咖啡馆。他一路狂奔到圣母院前，然后跪地忏悔，痛哭流涕，嘴里说着含糊不清的德语，让追出来的弗朗西斯目瞪口呆。

“我后来才知道，他以为我是个姑娘，”弗朗西斯沧桑地说，“这件事给我留下了太大的心理阴影，我就是从那之后开始留胡子的。”  
SUV内充满了狂笑。伊万用手捂着嘴问：“你说的这个德国人，是不是基尔伯特·贝什米特？我还挺喜欢他的。”  
狂笑停止了，除了正开车的亚瑟，所有人都盯着俄罗斯人。  
弗朗西斯：“你说基尔伯特？”  
阿尔弗雷德：“挺喜欢？”  
王耀：“你喜欢基尔伯特？！”  
亚瑟没有说话，但SUV突然加了一下速，暴露了他激动的内心。  
伊万无辜地偏过头：“他之前帮我们做过舞台道具。”  
弗朗西斯一副快昏过去的表情：“所以……？”  
“你们刚才都在说头发，”伊万却转移了话题，“其实我的头发也有一点麻烦，因为颜色太浅了，总有人问我是不是有白化病……”  
王耀好像明白了什么：“所以你是说——”  
“基尔伯特来了一次之后，再也没有人问我这个问题啦。”伊万说。  
沉默。  
沉默是这辆SUV此时的底色。

“美国人一点医学常识都没有！”弗朗西斯痛心疾首。


End file.
